The present invention relates to an inline roller skate, and especially to an inline roller skate easily steering, changing traveling direction or making a turn.
Referring to FIGS. 1-2, the inline roller skate in the prior art comprises frame 10 and a plurality of inline rollers 11 serially arranged under the frame. The rollers 11 are parallel mounted to the frame 10 via shafts 12 coupled with bearings 13. Boot sole 20 is fixed on top of the frame 10 and under boot 30 for receiving foot of the skater. The rollers 11 of the inline roller skate in the prior can only run front and back, then, when the skater makes a turn, he shall making the rollers side slipping, which will require a considerable degree of skill, force and a good feeling of equilibrium, and will impact on flexibility and safety. Specially as traveling on slope or uneven ground surface, accident will be more possible. Furthermore, frequent side-slipping will cause rollers side wearing, which will reduce the duration of use. Moreover, the rollers of the prior roller skate is vertically arranged relative to the ground surface and parallel to axis of the skate, therefore, at the beginning of skating, the skater shall continually swing his arms or body for getting side slipping and propelling the roller, the skater easily feel short of force, and difficultly accelerating. In other words, the configuration of the prior inline roller skate causes a lower propelling force and lower speed for starting, uneasily turning, and unfavorably side slipping.
Therefore, an improved inline roller skate is desired which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.